This invention pertains to a vial dryer for rapidly drying glass vials, such as those used to store pharmaceutical bulk product. The dryer quickly evaporates condensation that forms on vials after removal from refrigeration for labeling and further handling.
Currently, vials of pharmaceutical bulk that require refrigeration are taken from cold storage prior to labeling. Upon removal, condensation forms on the vials which must be dried prior to labeling to ensure that the labels are applied properly and evenly. In the past, the vials were simply placed on tables for staging near the packaging machines and dried either with free standing or wall-mounted fans blowing air directly on the vials. Because some of the refrigerated bulk, such as vaccines, has limitations on the amount of time it can be out of refrigeration, waiting for the condensation to dry can result in lost or less potent product. Additionally, man-hours are lost when packaging machine operators are required to sit and wait for product to completely dry prior to labeling.
It has been found that a simple dryer can be used to quickly and efficiently dry the articles using ambient air to shorten the time needed outside of cold storage.